When He Came Home (A Hetalia Itacest Oneshot)
by thatrandomadmin
Summary: An Itacest fanfiction that is based off a roleplay with a cosplayer. Fluff and angst are sure to be in the mix. Rated T for Romano.


**When He Came Home**

Feliciano and Lovino were in a fight again. This time over something stupid. Lovino huffed and yelled as he grabbed his hoodie, "No. I'm leaving and not coming back!" He slamed the door shut behind him and walked around. Meanwhile, Feliciano was crying wanting his brother. Feli and Lovino's friends and family were all there with Feli trying to cheer him up. Beatrice was hugging him and rubbing his back, Lucrezia was trying to make Feli happy by offering pasta and wine which Feli didn't want none of it, Ludwig was there standing awkwardly by Feli.

Lovino walked around the town and found a bench. He sat on the bench. Lucrezia said she will go and try to find Lovino. She left the house and walked around the rather small town looking for the Southern Italian. After a while, Lucrezia finally thought she was lost and sat down on a bench. In fact, that certain Southern Italian was already sitting at that bench. She looked over and saw Lovino. "Oh hey Lovino. Do you want some wine?" She said, offereing a bottle of wine she had managed to keep with her.

"No." Lovino said in a monotone. "You sure?" Lucrezia asked. "I'm sure." He said in that same tone. "Will you come back with me to Feli?" She asked. "No." He answered. "Feli really cares about you." She said as an off handed comment. "Whatever." He replied. "He really does!" Lucrezia tried to convince him. "Whatever." Lovino repeated. "I'm going to go back. Follow me?" She stated. He looked over at her as she left. As soon as Lucrezia was out of sight, Lovino got up and walked to the next town over.

Lucrezia went back to the house and turned around. Lovino was gone. Her eyes widened slightly and she went into the house. "Lovino is missing." She stated to the others. Feliciano was in the fetal position on the couch and Beatrice was trying to coax him to get up. More tears fell from Feliciano's eyes. "I'll call him." Ludwig said, pulling out his phone. He called Lovino's phone, it was amazing he even had Lovino's number. Lovino saw the name that flashed on his phone's screen and ignored the call. Lucrezia went over to Beatrice and began to try to make Feli feel better. She offered pasta and Feli said, "I d-don't w-want pasta. I w-want L-Lovi."

"I'm going to drive around town to see if I can find Lovino." Ludwig told them before grabbing his car keys and leaving. Beatrice and Lucrezia were telling Feli that Ludwig was going to find Lovino and bring him back. Feli kept crying and ignoring their attempts at trying to cheer him up. Ludwig drove around the small town and after a 20 minute drive, he called Beatrice. "Beatrice, I can't find him. I'm going to try the next town over." He informed the girl. "Alright Ludwig." Beatrice said and ended the call. "Ludwig's going to the next town, he couldn't find Lovino here." Beatrice told Feli and Lucrezia.

Lovino was sitting down in a park by a small creek that flowed throughout said park. He was staring blankly into the waters. Ludwig drove around the town Lovino was in and as he was driving by the park, he saw a figure sitting by the small creek. After looking for a few more seconds, he realized it was Lovino. Ludwig pulled over and got out of the car. "Lovino." He called out to the Southern Italian. "Go to hell, potato bastard." Lovino weakly insulted the German. "All I'm trying to do is take you back to Feliciano." He said in his defense. The Italian ignored him. "I'm going to call Feliciano. Would you like to talk to him?" Ludwig said as he dialed Feli's number.

"Whatever." Lovino mumbled. Feli's phone rang and he weakly picked it up. "C-Ciao?" He mumbled into the phone. "Feliciano, I found Lovino." The German informed his little Italian friend. "He's going to talk to you." Feli waited as the phone was given to Lovino. "F-Fratello?" Feli asked, his voice cracking a bit. "What?" Lovino asked in a monotone. "W-Will you c-come h-home?" He croaked out. Lovino sighed, knowing he couldn't win. "Fine." He mumbled into the phone. "Will you take a siesta with me if I come home?" He asked his little brother. Feli gave a weak chuckle and said, "Si. I will." "I'll come home." Lovino stated. "Get in the car, I'll take you back to Feliciano." Ludwig told Lovino. "Ti amo, fratello." Feli said. "Yeah, yeah. Ti amo." Lovino said before ending the call.

When Ludwig arrived, Lovino got out and walked to the front door. Feli was already at the door and he glomped his older brother. "Ti amo, fratello!" Feli told his older brother again. Lovino sighed again and replied, "Ti amo." A few minutes later, the two brothers were on the couch taking that siesta Lovino mentioned. Feli was in front of Lovino and they were cuddling.


End file.
